


Femslash Ficlet #13: Doctor Who, PG-13

by Rubynye



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Minoan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness is really enjoying Minoan Crete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femslash Ficlet #13: Doctor Who, PG-13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/gifts).



> More Minoan Crete. It's like I liked the place or something. Suggested by [](http://cheshyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**cheshyre**](http://cheshyre.livejournal.com/), and with love to [](http://cereta.livejournal.com/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.livejournal.com/), who suggested Jack Harkness as a bull-leaper. :)

Jack hasn't had this much fun in, well, millennia. The Doctor brought them to Bronze Age Crete, and insisted on dressing them himself before they left the TARDIS; Jack does like to look good, but the kohl eyeliner nearly gave him pause, to say nothing of the golden armbands that are all he's wearing above the waist. But the people here took one look at him and called him a bull-dancer, and since then they've been treating him like a cross between a matinee idol and a sports star. He can live with that.

Bull-dancing is worth the trip all by itself. Dangerous, sure, but Jack's run the bulls several times in Spain; this is even better, since it has choreography and bare breasts. Jack knows better than to try jumping over the bulls himself, but dancing in spirals along with eleven lithe near-nude acrobats, running beside the bulls and catching the leapers after their jumps, filled with the rush and a whole palace's worth of spectators cheering in his ear? He can do that. He can definetely kiss the boys and girls who run up after each dance to put flowers in his hair and squeeze his hands and stroke his chest for good luck. Sometimes he looks up over a dark curly head and spots the Doctor, in his dark blue kilt and sandals with a ribbon tied around his head, leaning against a wall and watching with a smile.

Very often, of course, the Doctor isn't watching him. When he dressed Rose up in high Minoan style she'd shrieked that she was good as naked, and it took both of them to haul her out of the TARDIS. The Minoans are fascinated by her pale skin and blonde hair, reaching out to touch her, and now that she's stopped reflexively slapping any hand near her Rose seems to be enjoying the attention. Even if she keeps crossing her arms over her breasts, which is a shame. They're round and pink and just as pretty as Jack thought they'd be.

Jack glances up now, over the head of the pretty young thing hugging him, and spots Rose sitting up in the stands, looking mildly freaked out. It's a good look on her, as the very pretty Minoan lady sitting beside Rose seems to think; she's all curves and curls with a seven-flounced skirt and strings of beads dressing her hair, and she reaches out to slide a lock of Rose's hair between her fingers. Then she trails her fingertips down over Rose's cheek, and Jack's eyebrows shoot up. He can't hear them from here, of course, but some things don't need translating.

Rose shakes her head, but her new friend looks undaunted. She leans back, but doesn't give up, taking one of Rose's hands in both her little ones. Jack absentmindedly squeezes the owner of the next pair of arms around him, but keeps watching, as the lady touches Rose's forehead and cheek and chin, and strokes her hand, talking all the while. Rose's rigid spine relaxes, her doubtful expression starts to ease, and she leans her head back nearly on the shoulder of the lady talking to her, her arms falling away from their tight clutch over her chest.

Well, that's a lovely development, in more ways than one. Just to be sure Rose isn't being chatted up by a carnivorous alien or somesuch, Jack glances over to where he knows the Doctor will be standing; seeing him staring up at the little tableau with the same grin he turns on nascent planets and small cuddly creatures, Jack grins himself and picks the mint-scented boy hugging him up off his feet to return the squeeze, just because he's really, thoroughly enjoying Minoan Crete.


End file.
